Une rupture difficile
by Manu51
Summary: Lorsque Cléo met fin à sa relation amoureuse avec Lewis, ce dernier a le coeur brisé. Emma décide donc de remonter le moral de son ami. Contient quelques différences par rapport à la série télé. Se situe quelque part durant la saison 3.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : La série H2O et ses personnages ne sont pas sous ma propriété. Ils appartiennent à leur auteur qui détient tous les droits sur la série.**

**Chapitre 1**

«Cléo, es-tu en train de me dire que tu veux rompre avec moi? demanda Lewis, complètement atterré.

-En effet, Lewis. Nous avons connu d'excellents moments tous les deux, mais je ne ressens plus d'amour pour toi, juste de l'amitié. Je crois donc que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de mettre fin à notre relation.

-Cléo, je t'en prie, réfléchis-y encore. Si tu as encore envie de rompre dans quelques jours, alors d'accord, j'accepterai ta décision.

-Lewis, j'y ai déjà amplement réfléchi et ma décision est prise. Je ne changerai pas d'idée. Au revoir, Lewis.»

Cléo se leva et quitta le Juice Net, là où son amie Emma Gilbert travaillait. Cette dernière n'était pas en service aujourd'hui.

Lewis appuya sa tête contre la table, se cachant le visage avec ses bras. Il sentit les larmes couler de ses yeux. Tout était fini, il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de dire à Cléo à quel point il l'aimait, de lui tenir la main, bref tout ce qu'un garçon fait pour montrer à sa copine à quel point elle compte pour lui.

* * *

Emma Gilbert était heureuse. Elle était une fille toujours souriante et positive, c'était d'ailleurs ce que ses amies Cléo Sertori et Rikki Chadwick aimaient le plus chez elle. C'était elle qui motivait le groupe lorsque le découragement se faisait sentir.

Il faisait chaud ce jour-là et Emma marchait sur la plage, tout en veillant à se tenir loin des vagues. Emma, Rikki et Cléo étaient devenues des sirènes après avoir été exposées aux rayons de la pleine lune lors d'une excursion nocturne sur l'île de Mako. Depuis, chaque fois qu'elles étaient trempées, dix secondes plus tard elles se transformaient en sirène. Lewis était au courant de leur secret, mais il avait juré de ne le dévoiler à personne. Ayant un côté scientifique très développé, Lewis voulait comprendre la raison de la transformation des trois adolescentes et les accompagnait souvent.

Emma arriva bientôt au Juice Net. Elle avait la gorge sèche et voulait plus que tout un sundae pour se désaltérer. La jeune fille entra et regarder autour d'elle. Elle aperçut tout à coup Lewis McCartney qui était assis seul à une table. Lewis était un ami d'enfance de Cléo, mais depuis qu'il avait lui-même découvert que les trois amies étaient des sirènes, il était également devenu l'ami d'Emma et de Rikki. Ces dernières avaient accordé leur confiance à Lewis lorsqu'elles avaient constaté à quel point il était dévoué dans son objectif de vouloir comprendre la cause de leur transformation.

Emma marcha vers la table de Lewis et s'assit.

«Salut Lewis! dit-elle d'un ton joyeux.

-Oh, salut Emma, répondit Lewis en la regardant. Désolé, je ne t'avais pas entendue arriver; j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-Dis donc, tu en fais une tête! Tu es sûr que ça va?

-Non, ça ne va plus depuis tout à l'heure, dit Lewis d'un ton sombre.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Eh bien, vois-tu...»

Lewis fut interrompu par Wilfred, le propriétaire du Juice Net, qui venait prendre la commande d'Emma.

«Alors Emma, qu'est-ce que ce sera aujourd'hui? demanda Wilfred.

-Je vais prendre un sundae au caramel et chocolat, dit Emma.

-Parfait. Je t'apporte ça dans quelques minutes.»

Wilfred termina de noter la commande sur son carnet et retourna derrière le comptoir.

«Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-C'est Cléo, commença Lewis.

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien? demanda Emma, tout à coup inquiète pour son amie.

-Ne t'en fais pas, elle est en pleine forme. Elle était ici tout à l'heure avec moi et elle m'a dit qu'elle rompait avec moi. Elle n'a plus de sentiments amoureux pour moi, semble-t-il.

-Oh Lewis! Je suis vraiment désolée!

-Et moi donc.»

Emma posa sa main sur celle ce Lewis et lui fit un sourire compatissant. Elle comprenait la tristesse de Lewis; elle s'était sentie exactement comme ça lorsqu'Ash l'avait laissée tomber trois mois plus tôt. Heureusement, Rikki et Cléo l'avait aidée à remonter la pente et elle était redevenue la Emma positive et joviale que tous connaissaient.

Cela lui crevait le cœur de voir Lewis aussi triste. Durant la période qu'il était sorti avec Cléo, Emma s'était surprise à envier son amie, car Lewis était en garçon plein d'attention, gentil et il avait toujours bien traité Cléo. De plus, il était très doué à l'école, récoltant toujours de bons résultats.

_Il a vraiment de belles qualités qui font de lui un garçon intéressant. Je ne peux pas croire que Cléo ne veuille plus de lui._ pensa Emma.

Wilfred revint avec le sundae d'Emma, qu'il déposa sur la table devant la jeune fille.

«Et voilà ton sundae Emma, dit-il en souriant. Ça fera deux dollars.

-Voilà, dit Emma en lui tendant la monnaie. Et ça c'est ton pourboire, ajouta-t-elle en lui donnant un autre deux dollars.

-Merci beaucoup.»

Wilfred retourna donc se mettre au travail derrière le comptoir; il y avait de la vaisselle qui l'attendait. C'était une de ces journées qui était très achalandée dans son établissement; comme tous les vendredis lorsque les adolescents avaient terminé l'école.

Malgré sa tristesse et son abattement, Lewis ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé en voyant Emma saisir une généreuse portion de son sundae à l'aide de sa cuillère.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle après avoir enfourné la portion.

-Rien, ça m'amuse de te voir manger ton sundae. On aurait dit que tu n'en as jamais mangé de ta vie, dit Lewis. Vas-tu vraiment manger ça toute seule?

-Tu peux te servir si tu en as envie, répondit Emma. Je veux bien partager avec toi.

-Super.»

Lewis saisit sa propre cuillère et prit un morceau de sundae.

«Tu en as sur le coin de la bouche,» dit tout à coup Emma en riant.

Lewis lécha le coin de sa bouche avec sa langue et s'essuya ensuite avec sa serviette de table. Emma lui confirma ensuite qu'il n'avait plus de crème glacée et de chocolat près de la bouche.

L'adolescent était heureux de se trouver en compagnie d'Emma en cet instant. Elle le faisait sentir bien et ça l'aidait à penser à autre chose que sa douloureuse rupture avec Cléo. Il aimait à quel point Emma souriait, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus azur qui brillaient lorsqu'elle riait.

_Serais-je attiré par Emma?_ pensa-t-il.

«Lewis, je voudrais te demander quelque chose, dit Emma lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de manger le sundae.

-Je t'écoute.

-Eh bien… Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi sur l'île de Mako ce soir? demanda-t-elle, un peu hésitante.

Elle eut quelques regrets de lui avoir demandé ça. Lewis était un ami, mais il était également l'ex de Cléo, une amie à qui elle tenait beaucoup. Elle ne voulait pas que le fait qu'elle voie Lewis attire la colère de Cléo.

-Bien sûr. J'adorerais y aller avec toi,» répondit Lewis.

Emma sourit et elle se leva de table, imitée par Lewis. Ils sortirent du Juice Net et passèrent par la plage. Ils ignoraient qu'à cet instant précis, Cléo les observait de loin. Son visage était dur et elle semblait très en colère.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

«Tu vas trouver ça ironique j'imagine, mais la plus grande perdante dans cette histoire, c'est Cléo, et non toi comme tu pourrais le croire, dit Emma.

-Je suis surpris que tu dises ça; Cléo est pourtant ton amie, dit Lewis. Et puis, c'est une fille assez chouette.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle n'est sans doute pas consciente de la bêtise qu'elle a commise en te quittant. Il faut voir la réalité en face Lewis, tu es un garçon très gentil, attentionné, intelligent et il faut bien l'avouer, tu as une belle apparence. Si j'étais à la place de Cléo, je serais en train de me traiter d'idiote de t'avoir laissé tomber, dit Emma.

-C'est gentil, Emma. Ça me touche beaucoup de t'entendre dire ça.

-Je le pense sincèrement, Lewis. Sinon je ne l'aurais pas dit.

-Pourtant, il m'est souvent arrivé de penser que plus personne ne voudrait de moi si un jour Cléo me quittait.

Emma s'arrêta brusquement et saisit le bras de Lewis.

«Lewis, ne parle plus jamais de toi comme ça! Tu es une personne extraordinaire, tu dois juste croire en toi! Des tas de filles rêvent de rencontrer un gars attentionné comme toi pour prendre soin d'elles!»

_Dont moi_ _entre autres,_ pensa Emma.

«D'accord Emma, j'ai bien saisi le message, dit Lewis. Je vais faire un effort pour avoir davantage confiance en moi.

-Je préfère ça. Tu veux qu'on aille à la marina?

-D'accord, allons-y.»

Les deux adolescents prirent donc la direction de la marina où le bateau de Lewis était amarré.

* * *

«Tu es certaine que tu les as vraiment vus ensemble en train de marcher sur la plage? demanda Rikki.

-Évidemment! Je te l'ai déjà dit! lança Cléo d'un ton sec en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre de son amie.

-Cléo, calme-toi. Même si c'est vrai, il n'y a rien de mal à ce que Lewis marche avec Emma sur la plage. N'oublie pas qu'ils sont amis. Il ne faut pas pour autant sauter aux conclusions hâtives. Et puis, c'est toi qui as laissé tomber Lewis. Emma est probablement passée au Juice Net et a vu Lewis triste et assis seul et elle a cherché à lui remonter le moral, voilà tout.

-Pour ensuite profiter du fait qu'il est triste et déprimé pour le séduire j'imagine!

-Tu connais Emma aussi bien, sinon mieux que moi. Elle ne ferait pas une chose pareille. C'est une loi non-écrite de ne pas sortir avec l'ex d'une amie, n'importe quelle fille sait ça et Emma a un sens moral très élevé.

-Je suppose. Mais je suis certaine qu'elle a toujours été un peu jalouse de moi pendant que je sortais avec Lewis. Rien de flagrant, mais je crois l'avoir déjà vu rouler les yeux lorsque Lewis m'embrassait ou me prenait dans ses bras.

-C'est possible. Mais peut-être aussi que tu avais mal vu. Cesse de présumer des choses sans avoir de preuves,» dit Rikki.

Se sentant un peu plus convaincue, Cléo salua son amie et prit congé.

* * *

Lewis et Emma étaient à présent arrivés à la marina et s'assirent côte à côte sur le quai, les pieds pendant au-dessus des flots tranquilles.

«Je voudrais te dire merci Emma, dit tout à coup Lewis.

-Ah? Pour quelle raison?

-Pour ton soutien et ton réconfort. Tu es arrivée au Juice Net au bon moment. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'étais pas arrivée à ce moment-là. Probablement que j'aurais fait quelque chose de stupide et d'irréparable. Je serais peut-être allé jusqu'à mettre fin à mes jours, je ne sais pas.

-Heureusement que je suis arrivée alors. Tu sais Lewis, autant que j'apprécie Cléo, je lui en aurais voulu longtemps si elle m'avait dit qu'elle t'avait laissé tomber et d'apprendre ensuite par les journaux que tu te serais suicidé. Elle ne vaut pas la peine que tu te suicides à cause d'elle.

-Elle serait probablement fâchée si elle t'entendait, fit remarquer Lewis.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Elle t'a fait de la peine et je suis furieuse contre elle pour ça.»

Lewis sourit en regardant au loin. Il était heureux d'être avec Emma en ce moment, entendre ses paroles de réconfort lui faisait du bien.

«Cléo serait probablement furieuse si elle nous voyait tous les deux, dit Lewis en riant.

-Peut-être. Mais nous ne faisons rien de mal. Je te remonte le moral et puis, tu es de très bonne compagnie, dit Emma en lui souriant.

-Merci Emma. Je te retourne le compliment. C'est vraiment réconfortant de passer du temps avec quelqu'un qui nous fait sentir apprécié et bien dans notre peau.

-Je serai toujours là pour toi Lewis, autant dans les bons que les mauvais moments. Les vrais amis, c'est ça.

-Tu as raison.»

Pendant quelques instants, ils ne dirent plus un seul mot, se contentant de regarder au loin. Il y avait quelques embarcations sur l'eau à cette heure de la journée. Plusieurs personnes des environs possédaient des bateaux de toutes les tailles ou des moto-marines. Cependant, le secteur était patrouillé attentivement par la garde côtière pour veiller à l'application des limites de vitesse ainsi que pour prévenir et éviter les accidents.

«Emma, pour être franc, je crois que je me sentirai un peu mal à l'aise en présence de Cléo lors des excursions que nous faisons tous les quatre, dit Lewis.

-Oui, je te comprends. Mais tu sais, il y a moyen que vous ne vous croisiez pas tous les deux avant que chacun de vous se sente prêt, répondit Emma. Ça peut se faire.

-Mais comment va-t-on faire? demanda-t-il. Quelle méthode serait la meilleure dans notre cas?

-Eh bien, nous pourrions employer un système d'alternance. Une fois ce serait toi qui ne viendrais pas, et la fois suivante, ce serait Cléo, suggéra Emma. Qu'en penses-tu?

-Je trouve que ça a du sens. Il faudrait quand même voir avec Cléo pour s'assurer qu'elle est d'accord.

-Je vais lui en parler,» assura Emma.

Elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de Cléo.

* * *

Cléo s'arrêta de marcher lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone portable sonner. Elle extirpa l'appareil et de sa poche et regarda l'écran. _Emma _était-il indiqué sur l'écran. Cléo prit la communication.

«Salut Emma, dit-elle.

-Salut Cléo, il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose d'important. Est-ce qu'on peut se voir quelque part? Où es-tu en ce moment?

-Je suis en route pour aller chez toi. Viens me rejoindre, nous pourrons parler.

-D'accord. J'arrive aussitôt que possible.

-Je t'attendrai,» dit Cléo.

Elle referma son portable, mettant ainsi fin à la communication et poursuivit son chemin vers la maison des Gilbert.

* * *

Emma referma son portable et consulta sa montre. Il était à présent dix-sept heures quinze. De toute manière, elle allait bientôt devoir rentrer, puisque les Gilbert soupaient habituellement aux alentours de dix-huit heures.

«Je vais devoir rentrer Lewis, Cléo va aller m'attendre chez moi.

-D'accord, dit l'adolescent alors qu'ils se levaient tous les deux. Alors, on se revoit ce soir?

-Bien sûr, dit Emma en souriant. Je t'appellerai. Si à dix-neuf heures trente tu es toujours sans nouvelles, appelle-moi.

-D'accord.»

Avant de partir, Emma s'approcha de son ami et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se mettre en route vers chez elle. Arrivée en haut de la pente, elle lui adressa un salut de la main et poursuivit sa route.

Lewis resta debout sur le quai à regarder l'horizon, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Cléo était arrivée chez les Gilbert. En se dirigeant vers la porte, elle remarqua que la voiture de Madame Gilbert était garée dans l'allée.

L'adolescente appuya sur la sonnette puis attendit qu'on vienne lui répondre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Elliot lui ouvrit.

Elliot était le frère cadet d'Emma et était âgée de treize ans. Il était ami avec Kim, la sœur de Cléo. Les deux enfants avaient quelques doutes quant au secret que les trois adolescentes partageaient, mais ils n'avaient aucune preuve formelle.

«Salut Cléo, dit Elliot en souriant.

-Salut Elliot. Emma m'a dit qu'elle serait bientôt ici, est-ce que je peux entrer et l'attendre?

-Bien sûr.»

Elliot s'écarta pour la laisser entrer et referma la porte derrière la jeune fille.

«Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose? demanda Elliot.

-Je prendrais bien un verre de limonade s'il y en a, dit Cléo.

-D'accord.»

Elliot se dirigea vers la cuisine tandis que Cléo alla s'asseoir au salon. Cette maison était comme sa seconde demeure. Elle et Emma étaient amies depuis leur enfance et leurs deux familles avaient également des liens très proches. Lorsqu'une d'entre elle allait chez l'autre, elle était toujours accueillie avec beaucoup de chaleur humaine.

Elliot vint la rejoindre au salon et lui tendit un verre de limonade avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

«Merci,» dit Cléo.

Elle prit le verre et en but une longue gorgée, puis déposa le verre sur la table basse.

«Alors, comment ça va entre toi et Lewis? demanda tout à coup Elliot. Je sais que ce n'est pas de mes affaires, alors ne répond pas si tu ne veux pas.

-Non ça va, Elliot. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, répondit Cléo en baissait les yeux au sol.

-Excuse-moi. Je ne savais pas.

-Ce n'est pas grave.»

Tout à coup, Cléo éclata en sanglots. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne ressentait plus suffisamment de sentiments amoureux envers Lewis pour continuer à sortir avec lui, au fond d'elle ça lui faisait tout de même mal de l'avoir quitté.

Devant la tristesse de la jeune fille, Elliot tout d'abord pris au dépourvu, s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Cléo se blottit dans les bras du jeune garçon et pleura. Elliot lui caressait tendrement les cheveux alors que l'adolescente laissait libre cours à sa tristesse.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de pleurer, Cléo se frotta les yeux et regarda Elliot.

«Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de pleurer devant les gens.

-Ça ne fait rien. Et puis, tu es comme un membre de la famille depuis le temps, dit Elliot en lui souriant. Il n'y a aucune honte à ça.

-Merci Elliot, dit Cléo en esquissant un sourire.

-De rien. Mais sans indiscrétion, que s'est-il passé entre Lewis et toi?

-J'ai rompu avec lui. Je n'ai plus assez de sentiments amoureux envers lui pour que la relation continue, mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je le connais que ça me fait quand même mal, tu comprends?

-Je crois bien. Tu veux des mouchoirs pour essuyer tes yeux?

-D'accord.»

Elliot se rendit à la cuisine alors que Cléo prit une longue respiration. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir ce genre de conversations avec Elliot, mais Emma n'était pas encore arrivée et elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Et puis Elliot était un garçon très mature pour son âge et très gentil. _Lui et Emma sont tous les deux attentifs aux autres et savent écouter,_ pensa Cléo.

Elliot revint avec quelques mouchoirs qu'il tendit à Cléo. Cette dernière se moucha et s'essuya les yeux avant de jeter les mouchoirs dans la petite corbeille sous la table du salon. Puis, elle termina son verre de limonade.

«Ne t'en fais pas Cléo. Donne-toi du temps et je suis certain que tu rencontreras quelqu'un avec qui tu seras heureuse, dit Elliot. Tu es une fille très sympathique et jolie.

-Merci Elliot. Tu es excellent pour remonter le moral d'une fille, dit Cléo en posant sa main sur l'épaule de jeune garçon. C'est une qualité importante.

-Peut-être bien. Mais les filles de mon âge s'en moquent complètement, dit Elliot. De toute manière, je trouve les filles de mon âge immatures.

-Alors, peut-être dans ce cas te faut-il une fille un peu plus âgée que toi, dit Cléo en se rapprochant de lui. Tu es très craquant, tu sais.

-Heu, merci.» dit Elliot, les joues empourprées par la gêne.

Sans qu'il s'y attende, Cléo approcha son visage du sien et déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres. C'était un baiser chaste, mais en même temps rempli de tristesse et de désespoir.

Elliot sortit de sa transe et répondit au baiser de Cléo, faisant entrer sa langue dans la bouche de l'adolescente. Les deux jeunes gens étaient si pris dans la passion du moment qu'ils n'entendirent pas Emma refermer la porte d'entrée.

La jeune blonde se rendit au salon et resta figée sur place par ce qu'elle vit.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

_Ça ne peut pas être réel, je dois être en train de rêver. Mon imagination me joue des tours,_ pensa Emma. La jeune fille se frotta les yeux et regarda à nouveau.

Malheureusement, la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux était belle et bien réelle. Cléo et Elliot étaient assis sur le canapé et s'embrassaient passionnément, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Emma s'éclaircit subitement la voix.

Cléo et Elliot sursautèrent, réalisant qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls dans la pièce. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et se retournèrent pour apercevoir Emma, qui les observait avec un regard désapprobateur. _Oh bon sang, je vais y goûter! _pensa Cléo. Elle savait très bien que quand Emma avait cet air-là, ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Cléo se sentait aussi nerveuse que lorsque sa patronne au parc aquatique, Madame Geddes, la faisait venir dans son bureau.

«Cléo, est-ce que je peux te parler en privé? demanda Emma.

-Oui, bien sûr. Allons discuter dans ta chambre. Elliot, je reviendrai te voir tout à l'heure, je dois te parler, dit Cléo.

-D'accord.»

Cléo se dirigea ensuite vers l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur, qu'Emma avait déjà commencé à monter. Une fois arrivée à sa chambre, Emma laissa Cléo y entrer d'abord, avant d'y entrer elle-même et de refermer la porte derrière eux.

Emma se laissa tomber sur la chaise devant son bureau alors que Cléo s'assit sur le lit, face à son amie. Cette dernière prit une profonde respiration puis ouvrit enfin la bouche.

«Alors, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui viens juste de se passer? demanda Emma d'un ton ferme. Tu me demandes de venir te rejoindre ici pour qu'on discute, et je te surprends en train d'embrasser mon frère âgé de douze ans! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête? s'écria-t-elle en donnant un coup de poing sur le bureau.

-Emma, je t'en prie, calme-toi. Je suis vraiment désolée, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû embrasser Elliot, mais je me sentais vraiment perdue.

-Comment ça?

-Eh bien, je me sentais triste à propos de ma rupture avec Lewis et tu n'étais pas encore arrivée, alors Elliot m'a remonté le moral, me disant que j'étais très jolie et gentille. Alors, ça m'a fait réagir et je l'ai embrassé. Je sais que ça n'excuse pas mon geste, mais voilà pourquoi je l'ai fait.

-D'accord, je comprends, mais non en effet, ça n'excuse pas ton geste. Je ne veux pas qu'Elliot soit ta bouée, Cléo. Tu es encore bouleversée en ce moment et je ne veux pas qu'Elliot souffre tu comprends?

-Tout à fait. J'irai voir Elliot tout à l'heure pour lui dire que c'était la passion du moment et que je ne veux rien commencer pour le moment.

-Bon, très bien, dit Emma qui s'était radoucie. Je voulais te parler aussi d'autre chose.

-Je t'écoute.

-J'ai vu Lewis au Juice Net après que tu as rompu avec lui et comme il était déprimé, je suis resté avec lui pour lui remonter le moral. Le fait est que j'apprécie sa compagnie et je trouve que c'est un garçon très intéressant. J'étais un peu jalouse de toi lorsque tu sortais avec lui.

-Je m'en doutais un peu, répondit Cléo, mais je te remercie de ta franchise. Y a-t-il autre chose que tu souhaites me dire?

-En fait, je voulais être certaine que ça ne te pose pas de problème que je passe parfois du temps avec lui, dit Emma. Il a besoin d'une oreille attentive présentement et je crois que je peux l'aider à remonter tranquillement la pente. Je suis sensée aller avec lui à l'île de Mako ce soir, mais si évidemment ça te fait quelque chose, je n'irai pas.

-Non, ça va. Je crois que ça fera du bien à Lewis que tu sois là pour lui. Et si dans le futur, tu aimerais commencer une relation avec lui, je n'ai rien contre, dit Cléo. Je préfère le voir avec toi qu'avec une autre manipulatrice comme Charlotte.

-Parfait. Une dernière chose, j'en ai parlé d'abord avec Lewis, mais il tenait à ce que je t'en parle avant de décider. Comme ça risque d'être difficile pour toi et Lewis d'être en présence l'un de l'autre pour quelque temps, je crois qu'il serait bien que vous ne vous voyiez pas lors de nos excursions.

-Que veux-tu dire? demanda Cléo.

-Eh bien, une fois Lewis ne viendrait pas, la fois suivante, ce serait toi qui ne viendrait pas, qu'un penses-tu? Ensuite, quand chacun de vous se sentira prêt, vous pourrez recommencer à venir tous les deux.

-Oui, je suis d'accord. Je crois que c'est la meilleure manière de faire, dit Cléo.

-Génial! Je suis content que tout soit clair entre nous, dit Emma en allant s'asseoir à côté de son amie.

-Emma, je vous ai vus sur la plage toi et Lewis, avoua Cléo. Je suis ensuite allé voir Rikki parce que ça m'avait mise en colère, mais j'ai compris que tu ne cherchais qu'à l'aider. Mais laisse-le d'abord guérir de la rupture d'accord?

-Bien sûr. Je vais respecter ça, ne t'en fais pas.»

Les deux amis se firent l'accolade et Cléo se leva.

«Bon, je vais aller parler à Elliot maintenant.

-D'accord. Je t'appelle bientôt, dit Emma.

-Ok.»

Cléo sortit de la chambre et croisa Lisa Gilbert, la mère d'Emma et Elliot.

«Oh, bonjour Cléo!

-Bonjour Madame Gilbert, est-ce que vous avez vu Elliot?

-Oui, il est en train de lire dans sa chambre.

-Je vous remercie

-De rien. Contente de t'avoir revue Cléo.

-Moi aussi Madame,» dit Cléo.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la chambre d'Elliot et frappa à la porte.

«Entre,» dit Elliot.

Cléo entra et referma la porte derrière elle alors qu'Elliot refermait sa bande dessinée. La jeune fille s'assit ensuite sur le lit à côté du jeune garçon. N'y tenant plus, elle embrassa tendrement Elliot, qui lui rendit la pareille. Elle mit fin au baiser quelques minutes plus tard.

«Wow, c'était super! dit Elliot. Mais c'était pour quelle raison?

-Juste pour te remercier de m'avoir remonté le moral tout à l'heure. Mais tu sais Elliot, je me suis laissé emporter. J'étais triste et je t'ai embrassé parce que tu m'as dit des choses gentilles, mais je ne veux pas profiter de toi. Tu es très gentil, mais je crois que ce n'est pas le moment pour moi de débuter une nouvelle relation. Par contre, on pourrait se donner une chance quand je me sentirai guérie de ma rupture avec Lewis, si j'en ai encore envie. Qu'en penses-tu?

-D'accord, je veux bien. Mais prends ton temps, je ne suis pas pressé.

-Merci Elliot, dit Cléo. Fais attention à toi,»dit-elle en se levant.

Elle lui adressa un sourire, puis sortit de la chambre avant de refermer la porte. L'adolescente descendit ensuite l'escalier.

«Alors, comment ça s'est passé? demanda Emma.

-Très bien. Tout est arrangé, répondit Cléo.

-Parfait. On se revoit bientôt.

-D'accord.»

Cléo se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit, sortit de la maison et la referma derrière elle. La jeune fille se mit en route pour retourner chez elle.

Lorsque son amie fut partie, Emma remonta à l'étage. Elle frappa à la porte d'Elliot qu'elle trouva allongée sur son lit, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

«Entre Emma, dit-il en la voyant.

-Je voulais te remercier d'avoir remonté le moral à Cléo le temps que j'arrive, dit Emma. C'était très noble ce que tu as fait. Ça lui a fait beaucoup de bien de pouvoir te parler.

-Ce n'est rien. J'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste.

-Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait. Je suis certaine que Cléo n'oubliera jamais ce que tu as fais.

-Et moi, je vais avoir du mal à oublier le baiser, dit Elliot. Je sais que nous n'aurions pas dû, mais bon sang, je ne m'étais jamais senti comme ça.

-Je comprends, mais tu dois d'abord la laisser guérir de sa rupture avec Lewis. Ensuite, si tu as envie d'être avec elle, je n'ai rien contre l'idée.

-Tu es sérieuse?

-Oui, bien sûr. Cléo a beau avoir quatre ans de plus que toi, tu es un garçon mature pour ton âge, dit Emma. Je crois que vous iriez bien ensemble.»

Elliot sourit et Emma le laissa seul avec ses pensées.

* * *

Cléo rentra chez elle, accueillie par son père.

«Bonjour ma chérie, comment vas-tu? demanda Don Sertori.

-Je vais bien papa, merci,» dit Cléo en enlevant ses chaussures.

Elle alla ensuite se servir un verre de jus d'orange et s'assit à la table de la cuisine.

«Cléo, je sais reconnaître quand ça ne va pas, et en ce moment, quelque chose te tracasse. Tu sais que tu peux me parler chérie.

-Je sais papa. J'ai des problèmes avec Lewis.

-Vous vous êtes disputés? Chérie, Lewis est un garçon bien et il tient à toi, ça va s'arranger, dit Don.

-Non papa, c'est plus sérieux que ça. En fait, j'ai rompu avec lui. Je n'ai plus de sentiments assez forts envers lui pour continuer notre relation.

-Je suis désolé. Mais tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Mieux vaut mettre fin à une relation quand on se sent comme ça plutôt que de se rendre malheureux, aussi difficile que ce soit de terminer la relation.»

* * *

Une fois qu'Emma eut soupé avec sa mère et Elliot et aidé Lisa Gilbert à débarrasser la table, la jeune fille monta à sa chambre. Elle referma la porte et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Ensuite, elle sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de Lewis. Il n'était que dix-neuf heures cinq, mais elle avait hâte d'aller rejoindre Lewis.

«Allô? répondit l'adolescent.

-Lewis, c'est Emma.

-Ah, salut! Je suis heureux d'entendre ta voix. Tu veux qu'on se retrouve quelque part?

-Oui, bien sûr. Je pourrais te rejoindre au Juice Net.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure.»

Lewis raccrocha et Emma referma son portable, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle alla ensuite enfiler un bikini bleu et enfila son t-shirt et ses bermudas par-dessus. L'adolescente était à présent prête à aller rejoindre Lewis.

Lewis marchait en direction du Juice Net, heureux. Oh évidemment, il avait encore de la peine à cause de sa rupture avec Cléo, mais la douleur était moins présente, surtout après l'après-midi incroyable qu'il avait passé en compagnie d'Emma. Il avait toujours beaucoup apprécié être en présence de la jeune fille, mais n'avait eu que peu d'occasions d'être seul avec elle, à part lors de quelques-unes de leurs excursions à Mako, peu après la transformation en sirènes des filles. Il aimait bien l'attitude positive d'Emma et son côté attentif et sensible. De plus, il se sentait fondre chaque fois que la jeune fille lui souriait et que ses yeux bleus brillaient d'un éclat radieux.

Lewis arriva au Juice Net et s'assit à une table extérieure. Il déposa sans sac à dos sur la chaise à côté de lui. Cependant, il n'attendit pas longtemps, puisque Emma arriva peu de temps après.

«Salut Lewis, dit Emma.

-Salut. Tu es rapide, dis donc.

-Oui, j'avais hâte de venir te retrouver, dit Emma. J'ai passé un très bon après-midi avec toi.

-Moi aussi, tu sais.»

Lewis serra la jeune fille dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. Il croyait qu'il allait exploser tellement son cœur battait rapidement. Il mit fin à l'étreinte et ils s'assirent face à face.

«J'ai parlé avec Cléo, annonça Emma.

-Ah oui? Alors, qu'a-t-elle dit?

-Elle est d'accord pour alterner au sujet de nos excursions. Mais je lui ai aussi dit que je devais te retrouver ce soir et aller à Mako avec toi. Tu sais, c'est mon amie et je voulais être certaine que ça ne lui causait pas de problème.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu? demanda Lewis.

-Là aussi, elle est d'accord, répondit Emma. Je suis contente d'avoir mis ça au clair avec elle.

-Super. L'important, c'est que vous vous soyez parlé. Veux-tu qu'on y aille maintenant ou préfères-tu attendre un peu?

-Non, je suis prête. Nous pouvons y aller maintenant.»

Les deux adolescents se levèrent et se mirent en marche vers la marina. Lewis saisit son sac et le remit sur son dos. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, se reflétant sur l'eau, donnant ainsi lieu à un spectacle à couper le souffle.

«J'adore les couchers de soleil, dit Emma lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la marina. C'est absolument magnifique.

-Oui, je suis d'accord.»

Lewis aida Emma à monter dans son bateau puis détacha les amarres. Il mit la corde au fond du bateau ainsi que son sac, et s'installa pour démarrer le moteur. L'embarcation s'éloigna ensuite du quai à vitesse modérée. Il leur fallut environ vingt-cinq minutes pour atteindre l'île de Mako. Lewis attendit que le bateau atteigne la plage, puis coupa le moteur. Il sortit ensuite pour attacher les amarres à un gros tronc d'arbre non loin de là.

«Laisse-moi t'aider, dit-il en tendant la main à Emma.

-Merci.»

Emma sortit du bateau et commença à marcher vers la grotte. Elle prit les devants, car elle connaissait ce chemin par cœur, l'ayant parcouru avec Lewis Cléo et Rikki tellement de fois. Ils traversèrent la jungle luxuriante qui entourait l'île et arrivèrent bientôt à la grotte, ce même endroit où les filles étaient devenues des sirènes pour la première fois, lors d'une pleine lune. Et le même endroit où elle, Rikki et Cléo avaient affronté Charlotte dans un duel épique, également un soir de pleine lune, se terminant par la chute de Charlotte dans le bassin au moment même où la pleine lune passait au-dessus du volcan, lui faisant perdre définitivement tous ses pouvoirs.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bassin, Emma enleva son t-shirt et ses bermudas, révélant son bikini bleu à Lewis. Ce dernier s'assit par terre alors que la jeune fille plongeait dans le bassin. Elle nagea un peu, puis plongea sous l'eau quelques minutes avant de remonter à la surface et de venir près du bord du bassin.

-Tu es une fille étonnante, tu sais, dit Lewis.

-Ah bon, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

-Je veux dire qu'il n'y a rien à ton épreuve. Peu importe les difficultés, tu trouves toujours le moyen de les surmonter et tu sais toujours quoi dire pour remonter le moral des gens. Tu es une battante Emma. Je trouve ça vraiment admirable.

-Merci. Mais toi, tu es le garçon le plus intelligent que je connaisse. Tu vas devenir un des grands cerveaux du monde de demain.

-Tu vas me gêner Emma, dit Lewis qui se sentait rougir.

-Lewis, tu dois apprendre à accepter les compliments. C'est gratuit et ça fait autant du bien d'en donner que d'en recevoir.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais je suis toujours un peu gêné lorsque quelqu'un que j'apprécie me fait un compliment.»

_Alors Lewis m'apprécie, voilà quelque chose qui est bon à savoir._ pensa Emma.

«J'ignorais que tu m'appréciais autant, dit Emma.

-Je suis un peu timide, alors c'est quelque chose que je ne laisse pas paraître de manière évidente, répondit Lewis. Mais je serais prêt à tout pour t'aider si tu aurais besoin d'une aide quelconque. Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de laisser quelqu'un découvrir votre secret, à toi et aux filles. C'est utile que Zane soit de notre côté maintenant. Il peut m'aider à protéger votre secret.»

Environ un an et demi auparavant, Zane avait découvert le secret des filles lorsqu'il était entré dans la grotte après qu'elles aient été prises au piège par le docteur Denman. Environ dans le même temps, Zane et Lewis étaient devenus amis, et les deux adolescents avaient souvent travaillé ensemble pour protéger le secret des filles.

«C'est vrai, sa collaboration est importante, dit Emma. Il a beaucoup changé, je me rappelle à présent pourquoi lui et moi passions beaucoup de temps ensemble lorsque nous étions enfants. Ash aussi m'a assuré qu'il ne dévoilerait pas notre secret. Et quant à Charlotte, elle est déménagée. Lewis, est-ce que ça te dirait de venir dormir chez moi ce soir? Nous avons une chambre d'invités.

-D'accord. Je vais simplement prévenir ma mère.''

Lewis sortit son portable et composa le numéro de son domicile. Sa mère décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

«Allô?

-Salut maman, c'est Lewis. Je voulais juste te prévenir que j'allais dormir chez Emma ce soir. Je passerai chercher quelques affaires tout à l'heure.

-D'accord, il n'y a pas de problème. À tout à l'heure.

-Bye.»

Lewis raccrocha et remit son portable dans la poche de ses bermudas alors qu'Emma sortait du bassin. Elle allait attendre de sécher et que sa queue de sirène cède la place à ses jambes.

«J'ai apporté une serviette, dit Lewis en ouvrant son sac à dos. Voilà, dit-il en tendant la serviette à la jeune fille.

-Merci. J'ai complètement oublié ça avant de partir de chez moi, dit Emma en prenant la serviette pour commencer à s'essuyer.

-De rien. Je suis là pour vous aider de toutes les manières imaginables, dit Lewis en riant.

-C'est souvent très utile.»

Emma continua de s'essuyer et au bout d'environ dix minutes, sa queue de sirène laissa la place à ses deux jambes habituelles. L'adolescente redonna la serviette à Lewis qui la rangea dans son sac à dos.

«Allons-y,» dit Lewis en tendant la main à Emma pour l'aider à se relever. Ils refirent le chemin en sens inverse pour se rendre au bateau de Lewis, amarré sur la plage. Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint l'embarcation, Lewis détacha la corde du tronc d'arbre et poussa le bateau à l'eau alors qu'Emma y montait. Lewis fit alors démarrer le moteur et il prit la direction de la marina.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

«Tu t'es vraiment fait surprendre par Emma en train d'embrasser Elliot? demanda Rikki. Oh, bon sang, elle devait être furieuse!

-En effet, elle n'était pas très heureuse de la situation, dit Cléo. Mais nous nous sommes parlé et elle a compris un peu mieux pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

-Et pourquoi l'as-tu fait?

-Je me sentais triste à cause de ma rupture avec Lewis et Emma n'était pas encore arrivée chez elle, alors je me suis confié à Elliot et il a dit que je suis jolie et sympathique, alors je me suis laissé emporter et c'est là que je l'ai embrassé.

-Eh ben, ça alors! dit Rikki, étonnée.

-Emma m'a aussi dit qu'elle devait aller à l'île de Mako avec Lewis ce soir, mais qu'elle n'irait pas si ça me faisait quelque chose. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, alors ils sont probablement à Mako présentement. Je lui ai aussi dit que je ne voyais rien de répréhensible qu'elle remonte le moral de Lewis, puisqu'elle est sans doute la meilleure personne pour ça.

-Et pour nos excursions? Lewis et toi ne vous sentirez pas prêts tout de suite à être en présence l'un de l'autre, dit Rikki.

-Nous alternerons, répondit Cléo. Une fois je n'irai pas, et la fois suivante, ce sera Lewis qui passera son tour. Quand nous serons prêts à nous revoir, nous recommencerons à faire comme avant.

-Je crois que c'est la meilleure façon de faire dans les circonstances.

-En effet.»

Les deux adolescentes décidèrent ensuite de regarder un film pour se changer les idées.

* * *

Lewis et Emma étaient arrivés à la marina. Lewis prit son sac à dos et sortit du bateau après avoir arrêté le moteur. Il aida Emma à sortir de l'embarcation puis attacha les amarres au quai.

«Voilà, aucun risque qu'il se mette à dériver, dit Lewis après avoir fait plusieurs tours et nœuds avec la corde.

-Le vent commence à se lever, observa Emma. Viens, allons d'abord chez toi chercher tes affaires.

-Oui, d'accord.»

Il faisait noir à présent et la lueur de la lune se reflétait sur la surface de l'eau. Cependant, il ne s'agissait pas d'une pleine lune, donc il n'y avait aucun danger pour Emma, Cléo et Rikki. En effet, les trois adolescentes étaient affectées par la pleine lune. Elles entraient alors dans une sorte de transe et ne gardaient aucun souvenir de ce qui leur arrivait durant ce temps. Une pleine lune planétaire était encore plus dangereuse pour elles, car si elles se trouvaient par malheur dans le bassin de la grotte sur l'île de Mako au moment où la lune illuminait le bassin, elles perdaient leurs pouvoirs à tout jamais, comme c'était arrivé à Charlotte quelques mois auparavant.

Comme Lewis habitait à environ quinze minutes de la marina, il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre chez lui. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le porche de la demeure des McCartney, Lewis prit sa clé et déverrouilla la porte. Ils entrèrent et Lewis referma derrière eux.

«C'est moi maman, je viens juste chercher quelques affaires!» lança-t-il.

Puis, il monta les escaliers en vitesse avant que sa mère ne vienne le questionner dans le hall d'entrée. Pendant ce temps, Emma regarda autour d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait chez Lewis. Elle était émerveillée par la beauté des lieux, malgré que Lewis n'arrête pas de leur dire que sa mère n'était pas riche à craquer. Madame McCartney était réceptionniste dans une firme comptable de la ville. Elle n'était pas riche, mais gagnait relativement bien sa vie.

Tout à coup, Madame McCartney sortit du salon et vint dans le hall d'entrée.

«Bonsoir Emma, dit-elle. Comment vas-tu?

-Je vais bien, merci. Et vous?

-Ça va, mais je suis un peu fatiguée. Nous avons eu beaucoup de travail au bureau dernièrement. Heureusement, c'est enfin la fin de semaine; je vais pouvoir souffler un peu.

-Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. L'école est infernale ces temps-ci, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ce sera quand je devrai me préoccuper d'une carrière, dit Emma.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu as encore le temps.»

Lewis avait terminé de mettre quelques vêtements dans son sac à dos et descendait l'escalier.

«Bonsoir maman, dit-il. Grosse journée au bureau?

-Oui, plutôt. Lewis, tu m'inquiètes. Tu m'as à peine parlé tout à l'heure quand tu es rentré pour souper. Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Cléo a rompu avec moi cet après-midi, répondit Lewis.

-C'est pourquoi je l'ai invité à dormir chez moi, dit Emma. Je vais lui remonter le moral, il a vraiment besoin d'une oreille attentive en ce moment.

-C'est très gentil, Emma. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne disais pas un mot durant le repas, Lewis.

-Bon, nous allons y aller. Bonne soirée maman.

-Bonne soirée à vous deux.»

Ils sortirent et Lewis verrouilla la porte derrière eux, car Madame McCartney était un peu craintive lorsqu'elle était seule chez elle le soir.

Emma et Lewis se mirent donc en route vers la résidence des Gilbert dans le silence le plus complet. Les Gilbert étaient sans doute l'une des familles les mieux nanties du quartier après bien sûr les Bennett, la famille de Zane Bennett. Neil Gilbert travaillait souvent comme associé sur divers projets avec Harrisson Bennett, le père de Zane et un promoteur immobilier très prospère dans la région. C'est pour cette raison qu'Emma et Elliot connaissaient Zane depuis leur plus jeune âge.

«Je suis contente de ne pas rester seule à la maison ce soir, dit Emma. Elliot allait dormir chez un ami et j'imagine que mes parents vont vouloir sortir également.

-Ça me fait plaisir, Emma. Je n'avais pas trop envie de rentrer chez moi, je dois bien l'avouer. Ma mère est bien gentille et a les meilleures intentions du monde, mais je n'ai pas envie de discuter de mes déboires amoureux avec elle. Depuis que mes parents sont divorcés, ma mère n'a pas vraiment fréquenté d'autres hommes.

-Peut-être qu'elle ne se sent pas prête.

-Peut-être. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne me regarde pas. Elle a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut et de sortir avec qui elle veut, du moment qu'il n'arrive pas et commence à se prendre pour mon père.»

Emma laissa échapper un petit rire. Elle adorait discuter avec Lewis, car il avait vraiment une opinion bien arrêtée sur une panoplie de sujets. La jeune fille n'était pas toujours d'accord avec son ami, mais elle appréciait néanmoins de pouvoir échanger des idées et de pouvoir compter sur Lewis pour avoir des conseils.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la cour des Gilbert et Emma vit que la voiture de son père y était garée. _Il vient probablement de revenir du travail._ pensa Emma.

La jeune fille déverrouilla la porte et ils entrèrent dans la grande maison. Neil Gilbert était assis au salon et vint à leur rencontre lorsqu'il les aperçut.

«Bonsoir les jeunes, dit Neil. Comment ça va?

-Lewis a eu une fin de journée difficile, alors je l'ai invité à dormir ici, répondit Emma.

-Aucun problème. Tu es toujours le bienvenu Lewis. Que s'est-il passé si ce n'est pas indiscret?

-Cléo m'a laissé tomber cet après-midi, répondit Lewis. J'avoue que le coup est assez difficile à encaisser.

-Je te comprends. J'ai vécu ça quelques fois et ça fait toujours aussi mal d'une fois à l'autre. Mais laisse-toi du temps et ça ira mieux. Emma, tu pourrais installer Lewis dans la chambre d'invités.

-Oui, je lui en ai justement parlé un peu plus tôt ce soir. Il y sera très bien.

-Excellent. Ta mère et moi allons dans un restaurant du centre-ville et ensuite, nous irons dormir à l'hôtel. Nous serons de retour demain en cours de journée.»

Lorsque Lisa Gilbert eut terminé de se préparer, elle se rendit au salon rejoindre son mari. Ils discutèrent un peu avec Lewis et Emma, puis s'en allèrent, verrouillant la porte derrière eux.

«Bon. Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer la chambre d'invités, dit Emma.

-D'accord, je te suis.»

Emma commença à monter l'escalier, entraînant Lewis à sa suite. Même s'il n'était pas un pervers, Lewis eut quand même l'occasion d'admirer le postérieur de la jeune fille, raffermi par tout l'entraînement qu'elle avait suivi.

L'adolescente entra dans une chambre au bout du couloir, puis alluma la lumière. Lewis entra et n'en crut pas ses yeux. La pièce était gigantesque et contenait un lit double, deux tables de chevet, un placard, une grande commode et une télé au pied du lit.

«C'est vraiment magnifique, dit Lewis.

-Mon père aime que nos invités soient confortables, alors il a emménagé cette pièce, dit Emma. Je crois que tu seras très bien ici.

-Je serais encore mieux si tu restes avec moi, dit Lewis en lui souriant.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'en aller.»

Lewis posa son sac par terre, puis s'allongea sur le lit. Emma s'allongea à côté de lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Voyant qu'il ne la repoussait pas, l'adolescente colla son corps contre celui du jeune homme.

Il aimait cette proximité physique qu'ils partageaient, mais celui lui fit penser aux câlins que lui et Cléo avaient l'habitude d'échanger et une larme coula sur sa joue. Il renifla et se tourna sur le côté.

«Lewis, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda Emma, concernée.

-Ce n'est rien. Ça m'a rappelé les câlins que je donnais à Cléo, c'est stupide.

-Pas du tout. Ça démontre que tu l'as beaucoup aimée et que tu l'aimes encore. C'est une réaction normale. Je ne cherche pas à te faire oublier Cléo, Lewis. Je veux seulement faire en sorte que la douleur devienne plus supportable et il faudra du temps pour ça. Regarde-moi,» dit-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle, le visage triste et les yeux remplis de larmes.

«Lewis, je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne voulais pas te rappeler ce genre de choses.

-Emma, ça ne fait rien. Tu ne le savais pas. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça fait mal.

-C'est le signe que tu as vraiment aimé. Moi-même je n'ai pas eu aussi mal lors de ma rupture avec Ash. Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas celui que j'attendais.»

Lewis se redressa sur le lit et s'assit sur le bord, imité par Emma. Cette dernière le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Elle avait toujours été douée pour réconforter les gens, qu'il s'agisse de Cléo, d'Elliot, de Rikki ou de toute personne à qui elle tenait. Cela ne lui était cependant jamais arrivé avant aujourd'hui de réconforter Lewis de cette manière.

L'adolescent appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son amie, de manière instinctive. Emma lui caressa les cheveux. Elle avait envie d'embrasser Lewis, mais elle craignait que ça ne soit déplacé dans les circonstances.

Lewis se redressa et regarda Emma. Il vit toute la bienveillance du monde dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus, de même que le désir de l'aider.

«Sèche tes larmes, elles vont abîmer tes yeux magnifiques, dit Emma, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle venait de dire cela.

-Je préfère les tiens, ils brillent d'un éclat radieux quand tu souris.

-C'est gentil. Il y avait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas fait ce genre de compliments. »

Lewis s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche de t-shirt, puis se rapprocha d'Emma. N'y tenant plus, cette dernière déposa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Lewis. Ce dernier ne réagit pas immédiatement, mais l'embrassa en retour quelques instants plus tard. Il la poussa gentiment sur le lit où le baiser s'intensifia.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma bascula par-dessus son ami, pendant qu'il lui agrippait avidement les fesses à pleines mains. La jeune fille mit tout à coup fin au baiser et retira son t-shirt et ses bermudas, ainsi que ses chaussettes. Elle n'était à présent plus qu'en bikini. Emma sourit de l'effet qu'elle provoquait sur Lewis et aida ce dernier à se dévêtir, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus que ses boxers.

«Lewis, tu me rends folle de désir, dit Emma. Ça fait si longtemps que j'attends ce moment.

-Moi aussi Emma. Depuis cet après-midi que j'ai envie de t'embrasser, mais je n'osais pas.

-Tu pourras faire bien plus que m'embrasser, Lewis. As-tu apporté des condoms?

-Oui, j'en ai quelques-uns dans mon sac à dos.»

Lewis se leva du lit, puis alla fouiller dans son sac. Il en sortit deux condoms, puis referma le sac. Il déposa les condoms sur la table de chevet à côté du lit, puis rejoignit Emma sur le lit.

L'adolescent posa ses lèvres sur les douces lèvres d'Emma, tout en s'affairant à dénouer le haut du bikini de la jeune fille. Lorsque cela fut fait, il lança le morceau de vêtement au sol. Il eut un frisson de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit les seins d'Emma contre son torse. C'était la première fois qu'il y avait un contact d'aussi près entre leurs deux corps.

Leurs langues luttaient entre elles, on aurait dit une sorte de combat pour savoir laquelle l'emporterait au final. Emma mit fin au baiser, puis se mit à caresser Lewis dans la région génitale. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'une protubérance déformait le boxer de ce dernier, elle décida d'aller voir cela de plus près. Cela dépassait les rêves les plus fous de Lewis. Lui et Cléo ne s'étaient jamais rendus aussi loin, Cléo ne s'y sentant pas prête.

Emma lui retira son boxer et fut étonnée par la taille du membre de son ami. Elle ne s'attendait certes pas à ce que Lewis soit aussi bien membré. _Cléo ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'elle a raté comme chance. Lewis est plutôt bien membré, mieux que je pensais. _pensa Emma. Elle commença à masturber Lewis qui ressentit aussitôt une vague de plaisir le submerger. Lorsqu'il eut atteint une érection suffisante, l'adolescente donna de petits coups de langue sur le gland, puis entreprit de sucer l'imposant phallus.

Lewis ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un faible gémissement de plaisir. C'était la première fellation qu'il se faisait faire, mais il constata rapidement que ce n'était pas la première qu'Emma faisait. En effet, la jeune sirène avait déjà connu semblable expérience lorsqu'elle sortait avec Ash.

Emma le suçait avec ardeur, plutôt heureuse de la réaction qu'elle provoquait chez son partenaire. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait tant de plaisir à partager un instant aussi intime avec Lewis. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle le suçait, elle mit une main dans son bas de bikini et fit pénétrer quelques doigts dans son intimité. La jeune fille commençait à mouiller et elle en voulait davantage.

Emma alla s'installer sur le lit, puis enleva la culotte de son bikini. Elle était mouillée et elle avait envie de sentir le membre viril de Lewis en elle. Ce dernier la rejoignit sur le lit et ils se placèrent en soixante-neuf, s'entredévorant avec ardeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lewis mit un condom et pénétra dans l'intimité d'Emma. Il amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient en elle, tout d'abord doucement, et ensuite avec plus d'ardeur et de vitesse. La jeune fille se mit à laisser échapper des gémissements de plaisir pour marquer son appréciation. Lewis saisit les jambes de l'adolescente et les plaça au-dessus de ses épaules, ce qui lui donnait une meilleure pénétration.

Après plusieurs minutes, il se retira d'elle et se coucha sur le dos. Emma vint ensuite s'empaler sur le phallus de son ami et commença à bouger son bassin. Pendant ce temps, Lewis lui caressait la poitrine. Emma se cambra vers l'arrière et atteignit l'orgasme. Quelques instants après, ce fut au tour de Lewis. Emma se laissa tomber sur le lit, épuisée. Lewis tant qu'à lui enleva le condom et fit un nœud dedans, avant de le jeter dans la poubelle.

«C'était super, dit Emma. J'ai vraiment apprécié.

-Moi aussi. Je ne te connaissais pas sous cet angle-là, dit Lewis en lui souriant.

-C'est un côté de moi que je ne montre pas à tout le monde. Mais j'aime bien me laisser aller dans l'intimité.»

Lewis alla prendre une douche et en profita pour se caresser en pensant à ce qui venait de se passer. _Bon sang, je ne pensais pas qu'Emma était aussi chaude. On peut dire que ma première fois a été satisfaisante. _pensa-t-il.

Il sortit de la douche et s'essuya avant d'enfiler une paire de boxers propre. Il rejoignit Emma qui regardait la télé dans la chambre d'invités.

«Alors, mon dieu du sexe? La douche était bonne? demanda Emma.

-Ouais, ça m'a fait du bien, surtout après autant d'activité physique.

-Le genre d'activité auquel tu n'étais pas habitué avec Cléo, ajouta Emma.

-En effet. Cléo n'étais pas rendue là dans son cheminement.

-Je vais prendre un bain, dit Emma avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

-D'accord.»

Emma se rendit à la salle de bain alors que Lewis s'installa pour regarder la télé.

Durant son bain, Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Lewis. Même si elle connaissait Lewis depuis longtemps, elle ne s'était jamais imaginée avoir une relation sexuelle avec lui, mais elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait apprécié l'expérience. Elle admirait beaucoup l'intelligence et le dévouement dont il faisait preuve auprès d'elle, Cléo et Rikki à vouloir en apprendre davantage sur ce qui entourait leur transformation en sirène. Cependant, au-delà de cela, elle le trouvait très attirant.

Avoir une dizaine de minutes, Emma sortit du bain et se sécha à l'aide de son séchoir à cheveux. Elle s'essuya ensuite et enfila des boxers et une camisole, comme chaque soir avant d'aller se coucher.

Elle alla rejoindre Lewis, qui sourit en la voyant revenir dans la chambre.

«Tes cheveux sentent vraiment bon, dit Lewis lorsqu'elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Merci. C'est mon shampoing, dit Emma.

-Tu sais, on pourrait peut-être passer une bonne partie de la journée ensemble demain. Si tu en as envie, bien sûr.

-Bien sûr, j'adorerais ça. Mais je travaille au Juice Net de 10h à 14h et ensuite j'aimerais aller nager avec Rikki et Cléo. Mais on pourrait se voir ensuite.

-Super.

Vers 22h45, ils se mirent au lit, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain matin, Lewis se réveilla à 8h et constata qu'Emma était déjà débout. Le jeune homme sortit du lit en s'étirant, puis replaça les couvertures. Il enfila ensuite un t-shirt et un bermuda puis descendit.

Il trouva Emma à la cuisine en train de préparer un copieux déjeuner.

«Salut, dit-elle en le voyant. As-tu bien dormi?

-Super. Mais tu sais, tu n'as pas à te donner tout ce mal ce matin Emma, dit-il.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me dérange pas. Après la soirée exceptionnelle que j'ai passé avec toi hier, c'est bien la moindre des choses,» dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

Ils mangèrent de bon appétit ce matin-là. Il y avait des œufs, du bacon, des crêpes, du jambon ainsi que des rôties. Lewis n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait fait tout ça pour lui. Ça le gênait un peu, mais il était flatté de l'attention.

Avant qu'ils partent, Emma vida la poubelle de la chambre d'invités dans celle de la cuisine, changea le sac et le sortit à l'extérieur. À 9h30, ils quittèrent la maison d'Emma, cette dernière devant se rendre au travail. Lewis quant à lui, retourna chez lui pour aller porter ses affaires.

Lorsqu'Emma arriva au Juice Net, elle vit Rikki assise seule à une table et alla la rejoindre.

«Salut Emma, dit Rikki en levant les yeux de son magazine.

-Salut, quoi de neuf?

-Bof, tu sais la routine, et toi?

-J'ai passé la soirée d'hier avec Lewis, il n'avait pas le moral, répondit Emma.

-Ouais, je sais. Cléo est venue me voir hier lorsqu'elle vous a vus sur la plage. Alors, comment va-t-il?

-Il allait très bien ce matin lorsque nous nous sommes quittés, dit Emma en souriant.

-Peux-tu préciser, parce que je ne te suis pas du tout, dit Rikki avec un air étonné.

-Eh bien, après être allé à Mako avec Lewis hier soir, je l'ai invité à dormir chez moi. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés chez moi, il était tellement triste que je l'ai consolé et ensuite c'est devenu plus torride.

-Tu veux dire que toi et Lewis avez couché ensemble? dit Rikki à voix basse.

-Oui. Je me suis senti un peu coupable à cause de Cléo, mais j'en avais tellement envie que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

-Eh bien. Il ne faut pas que Cléo soit au courant de tout ça, elle ne le prendrait pas très bien.

-En effet.»

Amber vint prendre la commande d'Emma qui opta pour un smoothie à la banane. Quelques minutes plus tard, Amber revint avec la commande d'Emma qui lui donna la monnaie.

Lorsqu'Emma eut terminé son smoothie, elle vit qu'il était déjà 9h55. Elle salua Rikki et prit son verre vide, avant d'aller poinçonner sa carte de temps pour débuter son quart de travail.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Lewis était en train de pêcher sur le quai. Il adorait la pêche, cela lui permettait de réfléchir lorsqu'il avait beaucoup de choses en tête. Il ne pouvait cesser de penser à la soirée torride qu'il avait passé avec Emma la veille. Il ne s'était aucunement attendu à un tel dénouement, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait adoré l'expérience.

Tout était calme lorsque Zane passa par là. Voyant Lewis, il décida d'aller lui parler.

«Salut Lewis, dit-il en s'approchant de son ami.

-Ah salut, répondit Lewis en se retournant. Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver.

-Alors, comment ça va entre toi et Cléo? demanda Zane.

-C'est terminé. Elle a rompu avec moi hier, répondit Lewis dont le visage s'assombrit.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je l'ignorais.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ça devait probablement arriver tôt ou tard.»

Lewis mit sa canne à pêche sur son support et s'assit sur le quai, les jambes suspendues au-dessus de l'eau. Zane vint alors s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

«Si ça peut te consoler, je me suis senti pareil quand moi et Rikki nous sommes séparés, dit Zane. Alors, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens.

-Merci, Zane. Ça m'a pris par surprise, ça allait bien entre Cléo et moi et rien ne laissais présager qu'elle me quitterait.

-Ouais. Alors, tu as passé la soirée d'hier seul chez toi à broyer du noir si je comprends bien?

-Pas exactement. J'ai passé la soirée avec Emma. Elle est passé au Juice Net peu de temps après que Cléo m'ait quitté et elle m'a remonté le moral, puis nous avons discuté. Plus tard dans la soirée, nous sommes allés à Mako et elle m'a invité à dormir chez elle. Puis, après m'avoir consolé à nouveau, elle m'a embrassé et nous avons couché ensemble.

-Attends, tu es sérieux? demanda Zane. Toi et Emma dans le même lit? Comment c'était?

-Ah, mon vieux, c'était vraiment super! Rempli de passion et tellement torride! J'en ai encore des frissons!

-Wow, tu en as de la chance! Allez viens, allons marcher sur la plage, je veux en savoir plus.

-D'accord.»

Ils passèrent d'abord chez Lewis pour qu'il y dépose sa canne à pêche, puis allèrent marcher sur la plage.

«Zane, il n'y a qu'à toi en qui j'ai assez confiance pour parler de tout ça, dit Lewis. Je suis sérieux, Cléo ne doit pas l'apprendre.

-Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Zane alors qu'ils marchaient sur la plage. Je serai muet comme une tombe. Mais, bon sang, je n'en reviens pas! Quelle chance tu as! En plus Emma est jolie, il faut bien le dire.

-Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de fantasme sur elle, mais c'est vrai qu'elle est attirante.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant? Vas-tu soigner ta peine dans les bras de la belle Emma? demanda Zane en lui adressant un sourire narquois.

-C'est une possibilité. Après tout, ce serait plus facile comme ça.»

Les deux adolescents se rendirent au Juice Net. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à la même table que Rikki, qui sirotait un smoothie à la fraise.

«Salut, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Zane? demanda-t-elle en voyant le sourire sur le visage de son ex.

-Rien, je pensais juste à ce que Lewis vient de me dire, dit-il.

-Vraiment? J'ai hâte d'entendre ça. Alors, Lewis?

-Rien, ce n'est pas important.

-Il me parlait de son escapade sexuelle d'hier soir avec Emma, dit Zane en baissant la voix.

-Ah, alors c'est ça! Je suis déjà au courant, Emma m'en a parlé tout à l'heure, dit Rikki. Vous êtes au courant que ça ne doit pas venir aux oreilles de Cléo, j'espère?

-Ça va de soit. Je ne crois pas qu'elle prendrait très bien la chose,» dit Zane.

Emma vint prendre leur commande et adressa un sourire charmeur à Lewis en le voyant. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire. Lorsqu'elle eut prit la commande des deux adolescents, Emma retourna derrière le comptoir. Lewis avait commandé un smoothie aux framboises et Zane un smoothie à la mangue.

«Mec, elle te veut littéralement, dit Zane en donnant un tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami. Je crois que tu vas la ravoir souvent dans ton lit.

-Zane, je t'en prie, dit Rikki en levant les yeux au ciel. Emma a autre chose à offrir que son corps. Elle est très gentille et toujours présente pour ceux qu'elle aime.

-C'est vrai. Désolé, ce n'était qu'une petite blague stupide, dit Zane.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit,» ajouta Rikki.

Ils continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien, tout en veillant à ne plus parler de l'escapade sexuelle de la veille de Lewis et Emma. Ils ne tenaient pas à ce que d'autres personnes les entendent et rapportent tout à Cléo.

«Donc, il ne faut jamais en parler à Cléo si je comprends bien, dit Zane.

-Pas tout de suite en tout cas, dit Rikki. C'est encore trop tôt. Elle vient de quitter Lewis et elle trouve ça difficile. D'apprendre que Lewis a couché avec une autre fille et qui est par le fait même une de ses amies compliquerait les choses davantage.

-C'est vrai. Elle aurait beaucoup de peine et ne me parlerait probablement plus jamais, dit Lewis. Moi ou Emma lui en parleront si ça devient sérieux.

-Est-il question que ça devienne sérieux entre toi et Emma? demanda Zane.

-Je n'en sais rien, Emma et moi n'en avons pas parlé. Mais elle me plaît beaucoup et de plus, j'aime être en sa compagnie. Mais c'est encore tôt après ma rupture avec Cléo et je ne connais pas du tout les sentiments d'Emma envers moi. La meilleure chose à faire est de laisser passer un peu le temps, dit Lewis. Rien ne presse.»

Pendant ce temps, de derrière le comptoir Emma ne pouvait détacher son regard de Lewis. Ce dernier le remarqua et lui sourit en retour. Emma était heureuse, elle se sentait littéralement transportée de bonheur. _Je sens que quelque chose est en train de se développer avec Lewis._ pensa Emma.

Amber revint derrière le comptoir et remarqua le regard rêveur d'Emma.

«Alors, comment s'appelle-t-il? demanda Amber à son amie.

-De quoi parles-tu? demanda Emma. Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle innocemment.

-Emma, cesse de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre. Quand une fille a l'air autant dans la lune, c'est qu'elle pense à un garçon.

-Mais non, pas du tout. Tu t'imagines des choses, répondit Emma en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

-Emma, tu sais que tu peux me le dire. Tu peux me faire confiance.

-Bon d'accord. Il est assis à la table quatorze, répondit Emma.

-Quoi, Zane tu veux dire?

-Non, pas Zane! Celui assis à côté de lui.

-Ah Lewis! Il ne sort pas avec Cléo? demanda Amber, surprise.

-C'est terminé depuis hier. Elle a décidé de mettre fin à leur relation, répondit Emma.

-Vraiment? Pauvre Lewis, il doit être complètement démoli, dit Amber.

-Il va un peu mieux, je lui ai beaucoup remonté le moral hier. Ça nous a beaucoup rapprochés. Bon sang qu'il est sexy, dit Emma en s'appuyant sur le comptoir.

-Ouais, il est pas mal.»

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Cléo était au travail au parc aquatique. Il y avait beaucoup de monde étant donné le temps magnifique qu'il faisait. La jeune brunette était à son poste habituel au stand de crème glacée et avait beaucoup de clients. Elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête à son travail, mais comme il ne s'agissait que de leur servir des cornets de crème glacée, ça n'exigeait pas beaucoup de sa concentration.

Elle avait du mal à chasser de son esprit sa rupture survenue la veille. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée au travail ce matin-là, Madame Geddes lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, car la tristesse était visible sur le visage de Cléo. Cette dernière avait répondu qu'elle avait des problèmes amoureux, n'élaborant pas davantage. Madame Geddes lui avait alors répondu que sa porte était toujours ouverte pour discuter.

Profitant du fait qu'elle n'avait pas de clients, Cléo sortit son cellulaire de sa poche et composa le numéro de Rikki. Au bout de deux sonneries, son amie répondit.

«Salut Cléo.

-Salut, je me demandais si vous vouliez aller nager toi et Emma un peu plus tard. Je termine mon quart de travail à quinze heures.

-Oui, bien sûr. Emma termine à quatorze heures. Je suis au Juice Net présentement, je vais lui demander.

-D'accord, alors on se voit plus tard.

-Ok, bye.»

«C'était Cléo? demanda Lewis.

-Oui. Elle voulait savoir si Emma et moi voulons aller nager avec elle plus tard.»

Rikki se leva et se rendit au comptoir où Emma s'affairait à préparer une commande.

«Est-ce que je peux te parler une seconde?

-Bien sûr, répondit Emma.

-Cléo vient de m'appeler, elle voulait savoir si on voulait aller nager avec elle tout à l'heure, après son travail. Elle termine à quinze heures.

-Oui, bien sûr. Tu peux lui dire qu'on l'attendra ici et qu'ensuite nous irons à Mako toutes les trois, dit Emma.

-Parfait.»

Rikki prit son cellulaire et composa le numéro de Cléo.

«Oui allô?

-Cléo, je viens de parler à Emma. C'est d'accord pour aller nager. Nous t'attendrons à l'extérieur du Juice Net à partir de quinze heures.

-D'accord. À tout à l'heure.

-Bye.»

Rikki referma son cellulaire et le remit dans sa poche avant de retourner à sa table.

«Bon, alors quels sont vos plans pour le reste de la journée? demanda Rikki.

-Je n'en sais rien, dit Lewis. Peut-être aller faire un tour à la plage ou rentrer chez moi.

-Moi, je dois y aller. Mon père vient de me texter, il a besoin de moi à la maison, semble-t-il. À plus tard, dit Zane.

-Salut.»

Zane se leva et laissa de l'argent sur la table pour payer son smoothie et la nourriture qu'il avait commandée par la suite. Il franchit la porte et s'éloigna.

«Alors, je crois que je vais aller me faire bronzer sur la plage, dit Rikki. Est-ce que tu m'accompagnes?

-D'accord, mais je dois aller dire quelque chose à Emma d'abord.»

Il se rendit au comptoir et attendit qu'Emma le voie avant de parler.

«Alors, on se voit plus tard? demanda-t-il.

-Oui d'accord.» dit-elle en souriant.

Après qu'ils eurent payé leur facture respective, Lewis et Rikki quittèrent le Juice Net.


End file.
